


Baby love |Traducción|

by Maya_0196



Series: Baby, You're Mine |Traducción| [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby!Albus Severus, CEO!Tom, Father Son Bonding, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Un niño puede cambiar la vida de una persona; aprender a cuidar de otra es toda una experiencia, esto Tom tiene que reconocerlo.Tom pasa un tiempo con Albus Severus, enseñándole sobre negocios.Mientras tanto, el bebé solo está allí para ser lindo.Traducción autorizada por Fairygirl34.





	Baby love |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695231) by [Fairygirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34). 



> Exención de responsabilidad: Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.  
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Fairygirl34, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.  
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.  
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!

**Baby Love**

**Por Fairygirl34**

**Traducción:** Alyssa Selleugra

* * *

 

Muchos estarán de acuerdo en que los niños pueden cambian la perspectiva que tiene uno de la vida. Desde el momento en que empiezas a dejar de pensar en uno mismo para destinar tu atención hacia el cuidado de otro ser humano, uno que a muchos les da un nuevo propósito. Tom Ryddle Jr. tenia muy poca experiencia tanto con niños como con bebés; de hecho, el único niño con el que había convivido tanto era con Albus Severus Potter.

Últimamente, ambos han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos. Habían pasado unos meses desde que Harry y Albus Severus se habían mudado con él en su mansión, y era realmente toda una experiencia vivir con un niño.

Hoy Harry había ido al supermercado para recoger los ingredientes que necesitaría para hacer la cena de esta noche, dejando al joven Albus Severus al cuidado de Tom.

En este momento, el azul se enfrentaba con el verde en una pequeña batalla de miradas. El infante estaba sentado en el regazo de Tom en su estudio privado teniendo su chupete en su boca, escuchando la larga lección de Tom sobre cómo funciona una empresa y las formas de chantajear a gente muy importante.

—Ahora escúchame, Albus Severus. Un día, cuando seas mayor, heredarás todo lo que poseo. Quiero que te prepares para ese día —Tom comentó con severidad.

Los verdes ojos del bebé lo miraban con curiosidad inocente.

»Debes sentirte honrado de que te haya declarado como mi herededo en mi testamento. Muchos podrían tratar de hacer algo para alejar ese poder de ti. Por ello, deberás ganar varios aliados poderosos que tendrán que respetarte y temerte por igual, y tú deberás aprender a mantenerlos cerca —Tom continuó—Dicho esto, eso me convierte en tu nuevo padre.

Albus Severus alzó un puño regordete y Tom lo tomó como algún tipo de señal que el niño entendió. O tal vez era una pregunta, pero Tom se limitó a seguir.

»Por supuesto, Harry sigue siento tu padre. Vas a tener dos papás, pero en realidad Harry sería más como tu ‘madre’, aunque eso es solo entre tú y yo. Es nuestro trabajo proteger a tu querido padre de cualquier buitre, de mujeres como tu madre y de hombres que no serán rivales para mí como mejor amante.

Tom sonrió ante el pequeño gruñido que el niño había emitido. Lo tomo como una aceptación de Albus Severus en su objetivo de proteger a Harry. Ese sería su principal objetivo en la vida.

»Así que, como tal, deberás a empezar a llamarme papá una vez comiences a hablar; pero por ahora, solo vamos a concentrarnos en que aprendas el oficio de la empresa.

El bebé sonrió y dio una palmada.

»Cuando heredes la empresa, serás el CEO. Significa que serás EL JEFE. Puedes gritar e intimidar a tus empleados para asegurarte de que no arruinen todo nuestro duro trabajo. Por supuesto, siempre habrá algunos imbéciles que no saben seguir órdenes. A ellos despídelos e inmediato. —Tom declaró. La molestia era clara en su rostro mientras pensaba en todos aquellos imbéciles que podrían haber puesto en peligro su compañía.

—¿Ba? —Albus cuestionó, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado de manera linda. Tom sonrió, encantado.

—Sí, el jefe. Aprendes rápido. Eso es una habilidad útil en los negocios. Comprender lo que está sucediendo a tu alrededor en el mundo de los negocios es fundamental para el éxito.

—Mmm —Albus Severus tarareó mientras agarraba la costosa corbata favorita azul de Tom.

Tom acomodó al niño en su regazo. En lugar de ponerlo alejarlo, Tom lo acercó más a sí mientras continuaba con su lección. De vez en cuando, frotando la espalda del niño.

—Luego, sigue el Consejo de Dirección. Allí están los mejores comparado con el Parlamento. Te ayudan a ti, el jefe, a tomar decisiones sobre la compañía y la manera de hacerla prosperar.

Albus Severus puso su cabeza en el pecho de Tom, relajándose por los latidos de su corazón y su suave voz. Sus párpados se estaban volviendo pesados, pero el niño se obligó a permanecer despierto.

»Después de ellos siguen los gerentes. Mantienen todo controlado con los empleados y se aseguran de que todo se cumpla en tiempo y forma. Y, por último, están los trabajadores.

Tom bajo su mirada para ver al bebé mirarle con ojos cansados. Parece que era casi la hora de la siesta. Tom tomo con gentileza la manta que había sido colocada sobre la mesa por Harry, quien le había comentado que lo necesitaría con el tiempo. Parecía que ya sería necesaria.

»Los trabajadores son las personas que hacen nuestros productos, la fabrican para que sean capaces de vender —Tom dijo mientras envolvía con cuidado la manta verde-agua alrededor de Albus Severus, que se acurrucó más contra el costado de Tom—. Otros CEOs podrían decir que no son importantes y que solo están allí para hacerlos más ricos. Es cierto eso, por supuesto, pero su papel es igual de importante, Albus Severus. Un reloj no puede funcionar si una de las piezas más pequeñas no funciona bien —explicó serio.

Tom hizo una pausa para mirar al niño dormido en su regazo. Levanto su mano para cepillar el suave cabello negro desordenado que poseía su hijo. Parecía que tendría que dejar su lección para otro momento.

En la privacidad de su estudio, Tom le dio una suave sonrisa al niño en sus brazos antes de volver a su propio trabajo que había dejado de lado ese mismo día.

 


End file.
